Garfield's 2019 Pacific typhoon season
The 2019 Pacific typhoon season was very active, the most active season since 2013. The season produced a total of 30 named storms, 15 typhoons, and 6 super typhoons, making it an above average season in terms of storm numbers. It was an event in the annual cycle of tropical cyclone formation, in which tropical cyclones form in the western Pacific Ocean. The season ran throughout 2019, although most tropical cyclones typically develop between May and October. The season's first named storm, Mangkhut, developed on January 20, while the season's last named storm, Matmo, dissipated on December 27. The scope of this article is limited to the Pacific Ocean to the north of the equator between 100°E and the 180th meridian. Within the northwestern Pacific Ocean, there are two separate agencies that assign names to tropical cyclones which can often result in a cyclone having two names. The Japan Meteorological Agency (JMA) will name a tropical cyclone should it be judged to have 10-minute sustained wind speeds of at least 65 km/h (40 mph) anywhere in the basin. PAGASA assigns unofficial names to tropical cyclones which move into or form as a tropical depression in their area of responsibility, located between 115°E–135°E and between 5°N–25°N, regardless of whether or not a tropical cyclone has already been given a name by the JMA. Tropical depressions that are monitored by the United States' Joint Typhoon Warning Center (JTWC) are given a numerical designation with a "W" suffix. Timeline ImageSize = width:800 height:330 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:2 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/01/2016 till:31/01/2017 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/01/2016 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm id:ST value:rgb(0.80,1,1) legend:Severe_Tropical_Storm id:TY value:rgb(0.99,0.69,0.6) legend:Typhoon Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:20/01/2016 till:26/01/2016 color:TY text:"Mangkhut" from:27/02/2016 till:02/03/2016 color:TS text:"Barijat" from:01/05/2016 till:06/05/2016 color:TS text:"Trami" from:12/05/2016 till:14/05/2016 color:TD text:"04W" from:27/05/2016 till:02/06/2016 color:TY text:"Kong-rey" from:29/05/2016 till:06/06/2016 color:TY text:"Yutu" from:03/06/2016 till:06/06/2016 color:ST text:"Toraji" from:15/06/2016 till:17/06/2016 color:TS text:"Man-yi" from:09/07/2016 till:14/07/2016 color:ST text:"Usagi" from:11/07/2016 till:14/07/2016 color:TD text:"10W" from:13/07/2016 till:19/07/2016 color:TS text:"Pabuk" from:31/07/2016 till:09/08/2016 color:TY text:"Wutip" from:04/08/2016 till:12/08/2016 color:TY text:"Sepat" from:13/08/2016 till:24/08/2016 color:TY text:"Mun" from:14/08/2016 till:19/08/2016 color:TS text:"Danas" barset:break from:22/08/2016 till:25/08/2016 color:TS text:"Nari" from:03/09/2016 till:05/09/2016 color:TD text:"17W" from:06/09/2016 till:08/09/2016 color:TD text:"18W" from:18/09/2016 till:03/10/2016 color:TY text:"Wipha" from:18/09/2016 till:26/09/2016 color:TY text:"Francisco" from:25/09/2016 till:03/10/2016 color:TY text:"Lekima" from:01/10/2016 till:07/10/2016 color:TY text:"Krosa" from:13/10/2016 till:25/10/2016 color:TY text:"Bailu" from:18/10/2016 till:22/10/2016 color:TS text:"Podul" from:18/10/2016 till:24/10/2016 color:TY text:"Lingling" from:25/10/2016 till:31/10/2016 color:TY text:"Kajiki" from:01/11/2016 till:04/11/2016 color:ST text:"Faxai" from:02/11/2016 till:05/11/2016 color:ST text:"Peipah" from:07/11/2016 till:09/11/2016 color:TD text:"29W" from:19/11/2016 till:23/11/2016 color:TS text:"Tapah" barset:break from:23/11/2016 till:28/11/2016 color:TY text:"Mitag" from:27/11/2016 till:04/12/2016 color:TY text:"Hagibis" from:04/12/2016 till:09/12/2016 color:TS text:"Neoguri" from:16/12/2016 till:18/12/2016 color:TS text:"Bualoi" from:22/12/2016 till:27/12/2016 color:ST text:"Matmo" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/01/2016 till:01/02/2016 text:January from:01/02/2016 till:01/03/2016 text:February from:01/03/2016 till:01/04/2016 text:March from:01/04/2016 till:01/05/2016 text:April from:01/05/2016 till:01/06/2016 text:May from:01/06/2016 till:01/07/2016 text:June from:01/07/2016 till:01/08/2016 text:July from:01/08/2016 till:01/09/2016 text:August from:01/09/2016 till:01/10/2016 text:September from:01/10/2016 till:01/11/2016 text:October from:01/11/2016 till:01/12/2016 text:November from:01/12/2016 till:31/12/2016 text:December from:31/12/2016 till:31/01/2017 text:January Storms Typhoon Mangkhut (Amang) Tropical Storm Barijat (Betty) Tropical Storm Trami (Chedeng) Tropical Depression 04W Typhoon Kong-rey (Dodong) Typhoon Yutu Severe Tropical Storm Toraji Tropical Storm Man-yi Severe Tropical Storm Usagi Tropical Depression 10W (Egay) Tropical Storm Pabuk Typhoon Wutip Typhoon Sepat (Falcon) Typhoon Mun (Goring) Tropical Storm Danas (Hanna) Tropical Storm Nari (Ineng) Tropical Depression 17W (Jenny) Tropical Depression 18W Typhoon Wipha (Kabayan) Typhoon Francisco Typhoon Lekima Typhoon Krosa (Liwayway) Typhoon Bailu (Marilyn) Tropical Storm Podul Typhoon Lingling (Nimfa) Typhoon Kajiki (Onyok) Severe Tropical Storm Faxai (Perla) Severe Tropical Storm Peipah Tropical Depression 29W (Quiel) Tropical Storm Tapah Typhoon Mitag Typhoon Hagibis (Ramon) Tropical Storm Neoguri Tropical Storm Bualoi Severe Tropical Storm Matmo (Sarah) Storm Names International During the season 30 tropical storms developed in the Western Pacific and each one was named by the JMA, when the system was judged to have 10-minute sustained windspeeds of 65 km/h (40 mph). The JMA selected the names from a list of 140 names, that had been developed by the 14 members nations and territories of the ESCAP/WMO Typhoon Committee. During the season the names Barijut, Mun, Bailu, and Bualoi were used for the first time, after they had replaced the names Utor, Fitow, Haiyan, and Rammasun, which were retired. PAGASA During the season PAGASA used its own naming scheme for the 19 tropical cyclones, that either developed within or moved into their self-defined area of responsibility. The names were taken from a list of names, that had been last used during 2014 and are scheduled to be used again during 2023. The names Liwayway and Nimfa were used for the first time during the year after the names Lando and Nona were retired. Retirement After the season, the Typhoon Committee retired the names Sepat, Wipha, Lingling, and Hagibis. For future seasons, they were replaced with Putrajaya, Chao, Lap-kok, and Taal, respectively. The PAGASA chose to retire Kabayan, Liwayway, Onyok, and Ramon, as they had caused over ₱1 billion in damages. For 2023, they were replaced with Kendrick, Laening, Orson, and Ryan. Category:Above-average seasons Category:Typhoon Seasons Category:West Pacific Season Category:VileMaster Category:Very Active Seasons Category:Costly Seasons Category:Deadly seasons